


Jervis's Fun Time

by ScarecrowsBoytoy



Category: Batman - All Media Types, Gotham (TV)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Arkham Asylum, Blow Jobs, Fingerfucking, Gay, M/M, Older Man/Younger Man, Semi-Public Sex, Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-17
Updated: 2021-03-17
Packaged: 2021-03-26 07:01:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,282
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30102105
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ScarecrowsBoytoy/pseuds/ScarecrowsBoytoy
Summary: Jonathan and Jervis have a little fun in the back of a van.
Relationships: Jonathan Crane/Jervis Tetch
Kudos: 4





	Jervis's Fun Time

No Jervis thought, not this again... His heartbeat started to become heavier, sweat started pouring from his head and if not the worse of it, he felt Jonathan begin to stir once more. He tried calming himself down by listening to the sound of the boy's breath again, but alas it failed. The sound of cars shooting past them outside usually helped put the man back into reality but this trick seemed to fail him too. He moved his head a little closer to Jonathan's and kissed the boy's head once and pulled him a little closer. Within seconds he felt his heartbeat begin to lower once more... He shut his eyes and tried to get some rest too only hoping they wouldn't be woken too soon. His thoughts slowly fading as he faded away into his slumber.

They were still in the van on their way to Jervis's hideout, Jonathan sat next to him, both of them awake though still in their prison attire, I'm quite unsure as to why Jervis dreamt of them still in their prison attire but nevertheless, he looked over to Jonathan, catching the boy's gaze smirking as he did so. As he peered down into Jonathan's honey eyes he found Jonathan staring back at him, Jonathan slowly leaned in as Jervis did too. The man smirked widely as Jonathan's lips connected to his own, Jervis swirled his tongue against Jonathan's as he rested his hand behind the boy's head keeping him in place. As he felt Jonathan deepen the kiss, Jervis gripped at the boy's sides pulling him onto his lap.

As Jonathan slid his tongue against Jervis's bottom lip, the man delightfully allowed entry, fighting for his dominance. He heard Jonathan let out a sly moan as Jervis roughened the kiss, gripping at Jonathan's tangly hair in the process. Jervis grunted as he felt Jonathan grind down against him, the friction sending waves through his body. His cock twitched in agreement as the kiss roughened, Jonathan was showing no sign of backing down, so Jervis deepened the kiss, pushing his tongue into Jonathan's mouth and lick around searching for the boy's tongue again, pulling at the strands of Jonathan's hair to move his head into a better angle. Jervis slid the boy's lavish hair aside as his tongue worked around the boy's mouth, attacking Jonathan's harshly.

Jonathan squeaked out a moan from behind the kiss as Jervis roughened the kiss, getting a bit carried away as he let his hands travel the boy's body, his boney hands running up the smooth skin on the boy's chest and toying with the nipple. Jervis rubbed the sensitive skin, pinching slightly as Jonathan's moans intensified. Jonathan bit down on Jervis's bottom lip as he felt Jervis's fingers cup around his nipple again, Jervis let out a groan into the kiss as Jonathan fought back. Jonathan wrapped his arms around Jervis's neck as he pulled away for a breath, crashing his head into the nook of Jervis's shoulder. Multiple moans escaped him as Jervis began trailing down his hand down Jonathan's skin, then running it back up and around the boy's nipple before shooting back down to rub against the boy's waistline.

Jervis twisted his hand into Jonathan's pants, running his hand against the boy's member as Jonathan ground his ass into Jervis's crotch begging for Jervis's pleasure. The man smirked widely feeling the desperation in Jonathan's actions, he ran his hand once more against Jonathan's cock, slowly rubbing the length as he draped his fingers up to the tip. For every time Jonathan moaned, Jervis rubbed a small circle around the tip of Jonathan's tip. His fingertip tickling the slit with each movement.  
"Mgn~ Jervis..." Jonathan gasped as Jervis brushed Jonathan's length with his hand before slowly wrapping his fingers around the length, beginning to tug at the skin as the boy whispered in pleasure.

Jervis worked his hand up and down the length quickly, rewarding himself with sweet kisses to Jonathan's pale neck. With each stroke of his hand brought another peck against his neck. Jonathan rocked his member into Jervis's hand as he began to whimper from Jervis's touch. The moan ghosting another smirk onto Jervis's face. The smell of Jonathan's hair intoxicating Jervis's senses as he breathed in the sweet smell, his lips sucking down on the soft skin on his neck. Jervis's teeth grazed the sensitive area before biting down softly, causing Jonathan to moan loudly into his ear. Jervis began to suck on the spot hardly, the pale skin slowly turning a deep shade of red

Jonathan pulled Jervis close once more as their lips embraced, shooting his tongue back in searching for his lover's tongue, as they clashed together, Jervis lifted a hand and rested it against Jonathan's chest, feeling the steadiness of his heartbeat and smiling widely after. The dream-like gaze of Jonathan's eyes staring back at him as he pulled away from the kiss. The vibrations from their getaway vehicle turning sharply threw Jonathan from his position on Jervis lap to laying face down not too far from Jervis's feet; Luckily Jonathan had braced himself for contact by sheltering his precious face with his hands.

Jervis's eyebrows squished together sharply with a frown following shortly as he was ripped away from Jonathan, he looked down at the boy, panic in his breath as he asked about the boy's well-being.  
"I'm fine." Jonathan laughed, catching his breath as he did so. He could feel Jervis's eyes piercing through his skin as he craned his neck to face the man. Jervis's eyes blissfully staring in the direction of Jonathan's ass caused him to stir slightly.  
"Oh my, someone seems to have gotten themselves into a right playful position." Jervis purred, getting up quickly and practically throwing himself on top of the boy. First dragging his hand down Jonathan's back down to his ass.

The boy blushed deeply as Jervis's bony fingers trailed in small paces around his hole, with each circuit a fingertip rubbing the sensitive skin, each time edging their way inside a little bit more. Jonathan groaned under his breath as he felt his hole touched so teasingly, his short but cute groans causing Jervis to unzip his own pants, hooking a finger in his underwear to let his penis lose. As he then grinded his hips against the boy's ass, pulling his finger away beforehand, he let his tip rub in between the boy's ass, whispering sweet moans in the boy's ear.  
"You're so beautiful Jonathan." He moaned as his tip rubbed against the area around Jonathan's hole. Jonathan merely blushed more in response. "I mean it, my dear!" Jervis squeaked, his voice cracking as he raised his voice slightly causing Jonathan to snicker from below. "Don't laugh!" Jervis laughed himself, grinding harder against the boy's ass, making the boy whimper loudly:  
"J-Jervis p-please" Jervis smirked at this.

He shot up, walking around Jonathan's arched body and over to the boy's front. He crouched down so that his crotch was near enough Jonathan's mouth for his tongue to just about reach before whispering: "Since you seem to find something funny, I'll just have to entertain that mouth a little bit more~"

Jonathan poked his tongue out, trying his very best to bridge the gap between his mouth and Jervis's cock. Cravingly attempting to nudge himself forward as Jervis clamped a hand down keeping him in place.  
"Only good boys get this, Mr Crane, are you a good boy?" Jervis growled, inching his cock forward so only the tip of Jonathan's tongue could reach it. Jonathan's head nodded eagerly, his eyes darting towards the man's cock as Jervis rocked his member against the boy's lips but swiftly pulled it back and then repeating it, each time pulling back just before Jonathan could clamp his lips around the man, the enticing whines forcing Jervis to resist as he slowly began to jerk his length off staring down into Jonathan's eyes as he did so.

"I can be your good boy" Jonathan begged as he tried to pull Jervis closer to him but failing. Jervis hummed pleased by this and granted Jonathan his request gracefully, the man took a small step forward, and the very moment he did Jonathan's tongue came darting out, shooting to lick the sides of the man's cock causing Jervis to moan softly. The boy's tongue licked up and down the length rapidly. Jervis adjusted his legs slightly as he looked down to watch Jonathan pleasure him.

"Oh, Mr Crane~" Jervis moaned once more, grabbing a handful of Jonathan's hair as he pulled the boy's head up to his tip. Jonathan swirled his tongue up the length as Jervis pulled his hair, his tongue licking the slit of Jervis's cock softly. Jervis groaned, taking another step forward and grinded his cock against Jonathan's lips, his cock wedging its self inside every now and then. The heat emitting from Jonathan's mouth enticed Jervis immensely.

And with that, Jervis pulled Jonathan's hair hardly taking the opportunity of Jonathan's open mouth to thrust himself into the boy's warm mouth, Jervis let out pleads of pleasure as the boy soon caught on, sucking on the length as it entered his mouth. Jonathan's tongue rubbing against the length as it rocked in and out of his mouth. Jonathan hummed viciously as his own cock began to fully harden hearing Jervis's groans of his name leaving the man's lips. Jonathan's hands wrapped around Jervis's waist as he began to rock his hips faster. Jonathan slurping on the length as he did so.

Jonathan hummed against Jervis's length, rubbing the man's balls with his hand softly as he sucked harder on the man's cock. Jonathan's hums sent vibrations through Jervis's body, forcing the man into a bliss of pleasure as he thrusted as much of his cock as he could into the boy's mouth. Jonathan continued to hum in pleasure as his mouth was forced full of the man's length. His tongue worked around the length trying his very best to please the man.

Jervis smiled seeing Jonathan's mouth full of him, he muttered a few compliments under his moaned filled breath as he brought a hard hand down on the boy's ass, making Jonathan stir slightly from the unexpected contact, Jervis stared back into the boy's eyes as he did so again, this time leaving a finger to find it's way back to the boy's hole. He pushed his dry finger into Jonathan's ass, the muscles tightly encasing around Jervis's finger as Jonathan began moaning against the man's cock again. Jervis snickered at this, he began to slowly but hardly pump his finger in and out of the boy's tight hole. Jervis pulled out of Jonathan's mouth to allow the boy some breath as he continued to work his finger against the boy's hole, Jonathan took a deep breath before taking another mouthful of Jervis's cock, much to the man's surprise. Jervis threw his head back in pleasure as Jonathan resumed bobbing his head in an attempt to please the man greatly- an attempt he, of course, was succeeding in.

As Jervis curled his finger rubbing the walls of Jonathan's hole, the boy let out a gasp around his shaft, Jonathan began bobbing his head needily as Jervis pushed his finger deeper into the boy's hole. Jonathan's walls clenched around Jervis's finger as the man brushed the surface of his spot, Jervis's lips curled mischievously as he began to rub the spot more causing Jonathan's lips to let out more ghastly moans around his cock.  
"My my, your lips really do look affixed to pleasuring me" Jervis purred as he rocked his hips against Jonathan's mouth forcing him to take more of his cock. Whilst doing this, Jervis pulled his finger out of Jonathan's hole for a brief moment, stretching the boy's ass with his hand before pummeling two of his fingers into the boy. The boy's body shook accompanied by a loud whine as Jervis began stretching his hole more, the man's fingertips running up and down the tight walls of his hole intentionally digging into the sides every now and then to force Jonathan to gasp more around his length.

With a swift stroke of Jonathan's tongue against Jervis's tip, the man began to drip a thick liquid onto the boy's tongue. Jervis moaned loudly as he pulled his fingers out of Jonathan's ass and grabbed the boy's head. He slammed his hips against Jonathan's lips as he groaned the boy's name loudly. Long strands of Jonathan's hair being pulled with each pull of Jervis's hands. The man's thick shaft thumped the back of Jonathan's throat, the boy's eyes needily gazing up into Jervis's.  
"Be a good boy a-" Jervis cut himself off with a long moan and a hard thrust against Jonathan's mouth. Warm icy blades of cum leaked from the man's shaft into Jonathan's mouth, the pulsing of Jervis's cock slowing as Jonathan licked the tip from inside his mouth and collecting the sweet liquid with his tongue, as he did so, Jervis pulled out, tapping the tip against Jonathan's mouth making sure the boy took as much of his liquid as he could. Jonathan gulped wholly swallowing it all. He poked his tongue out collecting the last remains from his soft lips.

The shaking of the boy's frail body forced the man awake, he grunted to himself as his head hit the back of the van. He extended his arms keeping Jonathan in place as he nuzzled his head into Jonathan's shoulder once more, Jervis was quite unsure as to what they would do now that they had escaped.

**Author's Note:**

> Taken from my story, "Mad Boy": https://archiveofourown.org/works/21745666


End file.
